The inventive concept relates to a method of forming patterns and a method of manufacturing an integrated circuit device.
In fabricating ultra-large-scale integrated semiconductor devices, there have been proposed various exposure technologies and patterning technologies for forming fine patterns. As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated and their design rule is reduced further, technologies for reducing an exposure wavelength or otherwise increasing a resolution become limited in forming a plurality of fine patterns with a fine pitch in a limited area.